


The Things We Do For Love

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad advice on dealing with cats, Cats, LDR closing the distance, M/M, Modern AU, a very very very brief self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Alex gets a cat to celebrate the fact that he and his boyfriend will soon be closing the distance.He just needs a little advice on how to handle the thing in the meantime.





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainahFiclets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/gifts).



Sweat gathered along Alex’s temple and he swiped at it with the back of his hand before trying to redo his ponytail again. At least that was one thing in Aaron’s favor when he moved in, he wouldn’t have to worry about how much his hair weighed and what that meant with summertime heat. Even if Alex couldn’t commit to that level, maybe he would give in and follow Angelica’s lead by getting an undercut.

Something, anything, to make existing in John’s AC-less truck a little more bearable.

Which wasn’t to even start on the yowling that was coming from the backseat.

A sound that was quickly getting on John’s nerves. “If I’d realized it would make such a racket, I would have made you ask Gil.”

“He’d never let me put an animal in his baby.” Alex took a deep breath, trying to mimic their friend’s tone, “My Peugeot is a Masterpiece. I could never defile her. She is from the motherland.”

John snorted, a sound Alex had once found a little too endearing. “Didn’t y’all try and fuck in the back seat last year?”

Asshole. “He was so fucking scared of getting a little lube on the leather. If he was going to be that much of a pretentious fuck, he could have gotten us a hotel room.”

“See, that’s the route you should have gone.” At Alex’s little ‘hm?’ John continued, “Told him you’d blow him in a rental if he took you to pick up the cat.”

“Look, I know everyone still thinks I’m the town slut--” Fuck John and his muttered ‘ya think?’-- “But I have a boyfriend. Pretty dick or not, Gil’s off limits.”

Gil. Eliza. John.

If Herc ever came around to dudes, he might beg Aaron for an exception, but otherwise, Alex was completely happy being monogamous.

“Ah, that’s right.” John looked both ways at the intersection, turning onto the road Alex’s apartment was on. “The elusive Mr. Burr. Who I personally blame for the fact that there’s a seven pound ball of screaming fur just dying to tear up my truck right now. Do thank him for that, will ya?”

“You can thank him yourself in two months.” Well, 54 days. But Alex wasn’t about to hand John any more ammunition. “He’d murder me if I told him I got a cat and he moved in to find it ran away.”

John rolled his eyes as he pulled into Alex’s parking spot. “You’ll be fine. Food. Water. How bad could it be? It’s just a cat.”

\------

_How are things at work?_

Stressful as all get out. Despite knowing that the two couldn’t get along if their lives depended on it, Washington had sentenced him to working with Jefferson on the Lee papers. Secretly Alex thought that he might be looking for an excuse to get rid of one or both of them. Either they’d quit or the work would be so shoddy that he’d be able to fire them without raising any eyebrows.

None of which Alex planned on telling Aaron. They had so little time to talk these days and Alex refused to waste any of it being negative.

_Wash is being Wash. What about you?_

The reply came almost immediately, a rare treat when Aaron was concerned. Counting down the weeks until I can give my notice.

Soon. In about a month Aaron would be able to give his two-week notice.

And then he would be here. With nothing more than what could fit in his suitcase considering how ridiculous shipping was.

A brand new start.

_Speaking of which, I’ve got to go to the store later. Have any additions to the list you already gave me?_

Last week Aaron had transferred an almost distressing amount into Alex’s account. Like, more than Alex made in two months kind of money, and he thought he was being paid well. Money that Aaron had almost already spent, just with his ridiculous high-class tastes.

It had been a strange realization. These were the sort of little things that being long distance had shielded Alex from. Sure, Aaron had talked about drinking wine before and smoking cigars, but Alex had never seen a price tag and they sold both of those things in grocery stores.

Not the kind Aaron liked, Alex had learned when he tried to purchase them there.

_I was thinking about doing a Blue Apron type service. If you have time, you could check them out and see which one you like best?_

The one that didn’t involve Alex cooking. The closest he’d come to any sort of prep work this week had been opening cans of food for the cat and even that he’d protested. Why couldn’t it just eat dry food? Why did it feel the need to constantly tip over the water bowl?

_Clothes will probably have to wait till I’m there in person, but if you know anyone who has tailor recommendations, that might be something to check out._

Of course Aaron would want a tailor for his clothes. Alex shot a glance toward the door to make sure no one was looking before pressing his forehead to the screen of his phone. His ridiculous partner.

His.

\------

Okay. So.

According to the internet, the average house cat could run almost 30 miles per hour. The good news for Alex was that the speed could only be maintained for extremely short bursts. The bad news was that meant that he was no closer to figuring out where the little fuck had disappeared to than when he pulled out his phone five minutes ago.

“If I was a bitchy black cat, where would I go?”

To get food? Except there’d been food in the apartment and there wasn’t any obvious sources of food nearby that Alex could think of. It wasn’t like he lived near a fish market or anything.

If not food… Maybe it was trying to hide? Except that really, really didn’t help any. There had to be dozens of places to hide on each floor, and that was without considering if the damn thing disappeared into someone else’s place.

The elevator was down, and maybe he was a bad cat dad for it, but Alex decided to start on his hall and work his way down. If he hadn’t had any luck then, maybe he would check the upper floors. Maybe.

Or maybe he would just stick a can of tuna outside his door and pray the thing was hungry.

But first, the recycling bins and the flower pots. He couldn’t see the personal appeal of laying in either but Alex was pretty sure he’d seen a stray hanging out every now and then.

A stray that Alex hoped was elsewhere today and not picking a fight with ‘The Bitch’ as he’d named it in his head. Aaron wouldn’t be pleased with Alex if he moved in to find a cat Alex allowed to get injured, and Alex knew better than to think he could lie his way out of that one.

“Are you okay?” A woman’s voice called out. “Toss out a watch with the trash again?”

 

One time. That had been one time. “Looking for an furry asshole. About this big.”

Maria snorted when he stood and held up his hands in reference. “Dog or cat?”

“Cat. If it were a dog, I might know what the fuck to do with it.”

Because sure, he’d never had a pet growing up, but John’d gotten Lucy back in college. Hid her in the dorms for almost two months before the RA got wind of it. They’d told him that either he would need to get rid of the golden retriever or they would suspend him.

John, being John, had found a different option. Moved in with Gil, the hot new exchange student the next week. It’d taken Alex almost two years of dropping by to ‘walk the dog’ before the asshole realized he’d been coming around for more than the opportunity to get slobbered all over. But damn Gil had delivered once he noticed.

Good memories. Good memories all around there.

But no. It couldn’t be a dog. Because Aaron didn’t like dogs. Aaron liked cats.

And Alex… Alex loved Aaron.

“Do you have a photo?” When Alex shook his head, Maria sighed. “What color is he? There was a little black blob hanging out near the vending machines on the third floor when I was on my way up here.”

Third floor. Got it. “If that’s the bitch, I’mma owe you dinner.”

“As tempting as that sounds--” Maria held up one hand, pretty ring glinting in the light-- “How about you name it something other than ‘The Bitch’ for me instead?”

Alex hadn’t meant it like that, but defending that he had a boyfriend of his own probably wouldn’t help his case any.

Besides, he had a cat to catch.

\------

“Alex? Man? You got a minute?”

No. No Alex did not have a minute. The Bitch had decided to--

Actually, maybe Hercules could help. “Yeah, just in here committing suicide by needle.”

It was either a sign of how well Hercules knew him, or how much his friends didn’t care, that Hercules opened his door calmly after that. Not a bit of panic before he started snickering at the sight of Alex on his couch, little stuffed tomato beside him as he tried to figure out how in the world people mended fabric without it being obvious.

“Pass it here.” Hercules propped himself up on the arm of the couch and extended a hand for Alex’s suit jacket. “And some blue thread if ya got it.”

Maybe? It wasn’t as if Alex spent large amounts of his time sewing. “Lemme go look in that ‘Aw, Alex is looking for a real job’ basket that Eliza did when we were dating.”

It’d been a sweet gesture, really, and it wasn’t like she’d called it that. If anything it’d been a present for graduating.

But Alex, well, Alex had never been particularly good at accepting gifts. Especially ones that seemed to highlight how out of his element he was in the office world. She’d even offered to go with him to get a haircut before he started interviewing places.

Sometimes, when he was feeling less than charitable, he wondered if that was why they broke up. If her daddy had put his foot down when Alex managed to weasel himself into Washington’s favor before Alex had been sculpted into an ideal society man. Or worse, if she’d been secretly waiting to change him all along.

Then again, when she was feeling less than charitable, she probably could accuse him of worse things. Like dating her for the connections or because she was the most accessible of her sisters or because he thought she would make him look good.

All things he kept in mind. Unkind thoughts didn’t mean they were true. Most likely, he’d no more wanted to use her to step up in the world than she’d wanted to change him to fit into it. They’d just been too different in the end.

Too different, he repeated in his head as he pushed aside the fountain pen she’d bought him, feeling a bubble of relief at the sight of the small sewing kit at the bottom. They might have basically been from two different planets, but damn-

“God bless Elizabeth Schuyler.”

Hercules rolled his eyes as he reached out to grab the box that Alex threw. “God bless Hercules Mulligan who is actually gonna save your happy ass. What’d you even do? Get tripped up on the sidewalk?”

“The Bitch did it.” Hercules raised an eyebrow and Alex waved a hand in the direction of his bedroom. “I got a stupid fucking cat three weeks ago and now it won’t stop eating my shoelaces and sticking its nails where they don’t belong.”

“Have you considered that calling your cat a bitch might have something to do with the cat's attitude?”

Cats didn’t speak English the last time that Alex checked, so what could it really matter? Not that antagonizing the man who was helping fix the tear in his sleeve was probably a good idea. “Why’d you come over anyway?”

Hercules didn’t answer him until he was tying up his handiwork. “I uh, met a girl? John’s a useless gay when it comes to this shit, but I was hoping you might have some advice.”

Alex could only imagine what sort of advice John might have attempted to give about dating a girl. ‘It’s okay if trying to kiss her feels like kissing a fish’, ‘have you considered grabbing her tits while making out? It’s like, the female equivalent of rubbing a dude’s dick and I know I like that’, ‘perfume? Or would that like, make it seem like you think she smells bad?’

“Depends on the girl in my experience,” Alex offered in lieu of a straight ‘happy to help’. “Got Eliza by writing love poetry and leaving her little notes in her notebooks when she wasn’t looking.”

“Not sure she’d be into all that.” Hercules rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes darting to the bedroom. “Why don’t you introduce me to the cat and we can toss some ideas back and forth?”

Alex would really, really prefer not to but Hercules was already on his feet and whatever, if the man wanted to be mauled, then that was his choice.

“Probably on the bed.” Damn thing loved sleeping all day and running around all night. “But you shouldn’t--”

Touch it. Except apparently Hercules was fucking Snow White, Bitch nosing his hand as he knelt by the end of Alex’s bed.

“Know if they’re a girl or a boy?”

Not really. He’d just seen the ad advertising a free cat to a good home and jumped on it thinking that it’d make a good gift for Aaron. Of course, if he’d realized how much trouble Bitch was going to be, he might not have been so hasty in his decision.

Maybe.

Alex would save his regrets until he got to see how Aaron reacted.

Hercules snorted at Alex’s half shrug. “Well, that might help you figure out how to name them.”

“Well, I figure I might be able to help you more if you tell me about this girl of yours.”

It was clearly a distraction, but Hercules took it after he climbed up onto the bed. It turned out that this girl of his wasn’t so different than Eliza after all. The fact that Hercules didn’t realize that his ex had been a tomboy was perhaps a sign that Alex needed to be better about letting his friend in on his life. Something that made it so tempting to open up. To explain that the reason Alex took in this cat that he clearly didn’t like was because he’d been seeing a guy pretty much from the moment he and Eliza called things off.

But there was a reason that only John knew about Aaron after all these months. Alex wasn’t really willing to get into the nitty gritty of how he’d ended up in an online relationship. Especially that close to when things has gone to hell.

Maybe later once Aaron was here they could share that story. Maybe once Aaron was here, Hercules could be his tailor and they would laugh over how ridiculous it was to keep things a secret for so long.

“I’m just sayin, I don’t take her for the lovey dovey poetry type. At least not at first.” Hercules scratched behind Bitch’s ear, who purred. “Or maybe I just don’t think I’m the poetry type. Don’t want her to get the wrong impression, ya know?”

“Tickets to a game, maybe? You said she played softball, so you could even just show up to some of her practices and stuff.” That would hopefully show the girl that Hercules was interested without him having to go too far out of his comfort zone.

A notion that Hercules seemed to agree with if his nodding meant anything. “Thanks, man. Knew I could count on you to have my back.”

Alex had hoped that would be the end of it. That they would chat a little about work and then say their goodbyes. But no, Hercules seized a moment to pick up Bitch, holding it in the air before placing it on the ground. “Definitely a girl.”

A girl who was very displeased with Hercules’ betrayal, racing off to undoubtedly tear Alex’s shower curtain to shreds. “Would it be sexist of me to say that explains everything?”

“I don’t know, would you say it in front of Angelica?” Not unless Alex wanted an earful, which was probably answer itself. “Back to the problem at hand. Whatcha wanna name her?”

Knowing the gender of the cat didn’t exactly change how Alex felt about her. “Miss Stormcloud the Destructive”

“That doesn’t even flow well, Alex. You can do better.” Hercules pulled his knee to his chin, considering the bathroom that the cat just disappeared into. “When I was researching my name, I came across some stuff about cats being worshipped back then. What about Bast? Since you think she’s full of herself.”

Well, the cat certainly thought it deserved to be worshipped, so maybe it would be a fit after all.

\------

John barely made it through the door before Gil elbowed past him, completely ignoring Alex in favor of… well, actually, Alex didn’t know what that asshole was up.

At least, not until John spoke. “Heard the kitty got a name. Has it gone to her head yet?”

“If anything, I think I’ve incurred the Goddess’ wrath.” Alex cut his eyes to wear Gil was kneeling by the couch, ear pressed to the carpet as he tried to draw her out. If he was a good friend he would warn the man, but if Gil wanted to be the new target of her rage then Alex wasn’t going to stop him. “She’s taken to pissing in random corners of my bedroom and I can’t get in my study without fearing for my ankles.”

John’s snicker was really, really out of line. Fucker.

“Have you considered rubbing her nose in it?” John nudged Gil in the butt with his knee before flopping onto the couch. “That’s what we did with Luce.”

Honestly, at this point, Alex would try anything. It was bad enough that Bast had basically taken two rooms of the house for her own, she also kept him up all night, running from place to place. If the neighbors didn’t complain by week’s end he’d be amazed.

“Ah, I had almost forgotten,” Gil murmured as he stood up, fishing something out of his pocket. “This shall summon the little devil.”

Devil definitely fit her better than Goddess did, maybe Alex would change her name. Cruella Devile had a certain ring to it.

“Come on pretty kitty, follow the little red light.” Alex wasn’t sure what was more surprising, that Gil hadn’t yet switched to French, the way he often did with anyone who was resisting his charms in English, or that Bast responded, darting out from safety in favor of chasing the target. “Precious kitty. Good kitty.”

“Since when is Gil a cat person?” Because really, if Alex had realized he was, maybe he would have asked Gil for help sooner. Maybe he would have an answer to the current litter box conundrum.

Or not. “Gil just likes other people’s pets. All the cute, none of the hard parts. He tried to charm his way into Schuyler’s pants to play with her cat a few months ago. It was sort of hilarious watching him fall flat on his face.”

“I didn’t realize that she had a cat.” Maybe it would be worth contacting Eliza again, no matter how awkward it would be.

Gil huffed, turning his attention to Alex. “Some people do not have taste, I am unsure it is worth the effort.”

Maybe Alex would have an easier time sympathizing with Gil’s wounded pride if the man hadn’t just wounded his own.

Still, he couldn’t hold it against Gil too much these days, especially not when he left the ridiculous laser pointer behind for Alex to use.

\------

“Hamilton. My office.”

Fuck.

Alex closed his eyes, trying to focus on getting up and following Washington down the hall instead of ruminating on what it was that he might have done this time. Try as he might, he never seemed quite able to meet the man’s exacting standards and it didn’t matter how many times John and Gil tried to remind him that the former General was less harsh on Alex than the rest of them, he still felt like a naughty schoolboy when Washington said his name like that.

“Sir--” Alex forced himself to sit when Washington jerked his chin toward the chair in front of his desk-- “Whatever it is, I can explain--”

“You’re not in trouble, Hamilton.” Washington took his own seat and folded his hands on the desk, an act that did not help Alex’s ‘Principal’ feelings toward the man. “But some concerns have been raised and I need to see that they’re addressed.”

“Is this about the Lee papers? I can redo them.” Could be a little less snarky. Or at least, he could try. “As many times as you’d like--”

Washington held up a hand to silence him. “Whether or not you care to admit it, things like this prove that beneath your cocky exterior is an anxious young man. I know it can’t be easy to admit when you’re in over your head, but if I need to decrease your workload, I would rather do that than lose you as an employee.”

Lose him as an employee? “Sir?”

“I realize you might not want to talk to me, but I did get Martha to find me some pamphlets--” Washington’s head dipped out of view and when he reappeared, it was with a handful of brochures from his drawer-- “Some people that you might be able to talk to.”

Some people that he might be able to talk to? Alex took the offered materials warily, frown deepening at the covers. “Is this about me looking more tired than usual? I promise I’ve been working on that. No need for counseling or anything like that.”

“Alex.” The use of his first name stopped the rambling. “Roll up your sleeves, please.”

Roll up his sleeves? Still, he didn’t have any reason not to follow the order, so he did. Comprehension dawned about the time that Washington waved toward his bared forearms, “There’s no need to be ashamed to ask for help. I just don’t want to lose one of my best employees because I refused to recognize the signs.”

“I got a cat, Sir.” A cat and a friend who gave absolutely terrible advice. Bast had basically torn him apart when he tried to rub her nose in the carpet.

Washington didn’t seem to entirely believe him, even with the pictures on his phone but at least the comment did mean that Alex was free to resume the rest of his day.

\-----

“Just so you know, I’m engaged.” The confusion must have been blanat on Alex’s face, because Eliza shrugged. “Just nipping this in the bud if the reason for this little meet up is a booty call.”

Maybe Alex should have included something in his message beyond ‘we should meet up.’ The fact that she’d shown up at the coffee house without further clarification was impressive actually. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Because that was better than pointing out that the engagement was well, a little quick. Considering why he’d texted Eliza in the first place Alex knew he didn’t have any room to talk there.

“Girl, actually.” Eliza twisted the ring on her finger, even as she smiled at him. Always so careful to avoid looking anxious. “She lives in your apartment complex, though I didn’t realize that until a few months ago.”

Aka ‘I swear we weren’t talking to each other behind your back.’ Again, Alex wouldn’t have had room to talk if Eliza had been. “Still? I figured you’d move in together before you put a ring on it.”

“Soon. She didn’t want to sublease her place.” A beat. “What’d you want to talk about?”

“Can’t a man want to catch up with his ex?” Sure, they hadn’t left on great terms, but it hadn’t been throwing things at each other and screaming that they never wanted to see each other again. “Clearly I’ve been out of the loop considering the whole ‘soon to be married’ thing.”

Eliza’s smile vanished. “My insurance is better, it just makes sense for her to be on it and the only way to do that is marriage.”

Well, that was a romantic notion, getting married for the legal benefits. Eliza didn’t appreciate that sentiment anymore than she had his previous jab. “Look, I’ve done the failed forever thing once already. I know what I’m getting into. I love Maria the way she is, right now. We might plan for a future, but it doesn’t all hinge on something that hasn’t happened yet- something she might never be.”

“Maria? Maria Lewis?” Better to focus on that than Eliza’s own sucker punch. To remember the castles they had built together in their minds, the fantasies they had talked about. An idealized future they both wanted to be in.

One that hinged so much on things neither of them could control. On a person that Alex had been so sure that he could be.

One he would never would.

The idea that Alex would suddenly learn to play by the rules after college. Bite his tongue instead of sticking to his guns, to his ideals. That he would grown out of his bleeding heart so that he could rise through the ranks and be what they needed.

Alex couldn’t exactly fault her for finding someone a little more grounded. After all, wasn’t that how he’d met Aaron? Looking for a fight on political forums, and then more specifically, with a specific user?

It’d been refreshing to argue with someone who he didn’t have to worry about falling to racial slurs and the word ‘cuck’ when backed into a corner. Someone whose base politics matched, except Aaron was a bit more grounded in the here and now. In what could actually be accomplished instead of some far off dream.

Across the table, Eliza sighed. “I don’t even know why I bother talking to you. Attention span of a gnat, I tell you.”

Alex flustered. “Sorry, it’s been a hell of a month, having trouble lately focusing on anything.”

“Is everything okay?” It almost hurt to see that familiar concern on Eliza’s face. Proof that despite her agitation, despite their many failings, she still cared.

“Actually, it’s what I wanted to talk to you about? I uh, got a cat and she’s kind of driving me crazy.”

“I’m not even going to ask,” Alex liked to pretend there was fondness in the way she rolled her eyes as she said it. “I’m also not sure what kind of help I can be. I’ve got birds, not a cat. Other than recommending a scratching post to save your furniture…”

A little half shrug.

“But Gil said you had a cat?”

Angelica. Angelica was the one with the cat. Alex filed that information away and nudged the conversation back to how Maria and Eliza came to be. Might as well give her space to gush.

\----

“How’s it feel?”

The corner of Aaron’s mouth quirked. “Great, actually. Just two more weeks and then I can finally make fun of how messy your apartment is in person.”

It wasn’t /that/ messy. Alex had been good, trying to get things tidied up for the big arrival. Not to mention thinning out his own hoards in anticipation of them looking for a new place once his lease ended. “I’m sure that’s number one on your list of things to do when you get off the plane. What’s number two?”

“Probably that Thai restaurant that you’ve been babbling about for months.”

Alex huffed, making a face at the screen. “Nothing else?”

A sound from the bedroom caught both of their attentions before Aaron could respond to the fishing. “What was that?”

Alex resisted the urge to glance behind him. “Must have put the laundry basket a little too close to the edge of the bed.”

“Since when do you actually use a laundry basket?” Aaron shrugged without waiting for Alex to answer. “Anyway, I’ve got another month until I start the new job, and I know we talked about doing a tour of the city when I first got there, but I was thinking maybe something more low key?”

Because Aaron would be exhausted.

Not that they needed an excuse. The idea of getting to just lay around the house with the man tempting, much less all the other things they could get up to. It wasn’t as if they had never kissed, but going months in between was a good way to make sure that each time felt like the first time.

If they’re lucky, this would be the last ‘first’ kiss.

Alex was just about to tell him that when something else clattered in the background and Aaron frowned, leaning to the side as if it would let him see what was going on any better. “Was that a meow?”

Fucking Bast. Alex did his best to hide a grimace. “Probably just a stray outside.”

Another meow, even louder. Aaron cocked an eyebrow. “Seems a bit close for that.”

“Left the window open.” His hair was still wet from his shower earlier, clinging to his fingers. “Screens down but I burnt something in the microwave earlier, figured the place needed to air out.”

For a second Alex held his breath. Released when Aaron bought the excuse, taking it as a chance to needle Alex about his failure to be an adult.

\---

Ragdoll.

Alex blinked at the word, trying to process the idea that cats had breeds. Something that probably should have been obvious, but really, most of them looked about the same.

Most of them, because Angelica’s didn’t quite fit in Alex’s generic cat mold. Beautiful long white hair and soft gray markings, not to mention some of the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen on an animal. Pretty enough that Alex tried to pet it, only to find out that Bast and Olive did have one thing in common-

“No wonder you’re having a hard time with your cat,” Angelica chided him. “Stop chasing Olive and sit down. I don’t like having to look up to you to talk.”

Alex did his best not to pout as he sat down. “I’m doing better with her.”

Somewhat. Bast liked the little red laser at least, and so long as Alex used it he was able to navigate the house without injury. He’d even gotten a scratching post after meeting with Eliza, and while Bast hadn’t used it yet, Alex did sometimes see her sniffing it. That had to be a good sign, right?

“So this is a social call after all?”

There was a taunt in there, but Alex didn’t bite. Too many times wordplay had led to well, play of another kind and he needed to stay focused. For Aaron. “I was just hoping that a fellow cat owner might be able to give me some pointers.”

“Well, for starters--”

Cats weren’t for chasing. It was better to let Bast come to him. Alex hmphed at that. Angelica clearly didn’t know Bast if she thought the cat would ever come willingly to be pet, but if not approaching Bast would make more peace in the house, Alex would oblige.

The laser pointer was a good start, but he should probably get her a few toys as well, and make sure that Bast had adequate space to play.

“Like this,” Angelica said as she pushed open one of the doors in the hallway. “Though, I realize most people aren’t this dedicated to their precious houseguests.”

Shelves lined the walls at varying heights, branches from a tree Angelica had painted in the corner of the room. Alex carefully stepped around the cat sized hammocks and the various balls that littered the floor, trying to keep the amusement off his face. “Wasn’t this your workout room?”

Angelica shrugged. “I’m doing pilates classes these days.”

Asking if Angelica had made the switch before or after dedicating an entire room of her house to the cats probably wasn’t appropriate so instead Alex tipped his head toward the far corner of the room where Olive was lapping from a glistening water fountain. “A bit extra don’t you think?”

“They like running water.” Angelica leaned down, offering her hand for the ragdoll to rub herself against. “If the water is stagnant or near food, they get worried that it might have diseases.”

Maybe that was why Bast liked drinking from the toilet so much?

\---

“You know,” Alex muttered, “you’re one cat. You shouldn’t need three litter boxes.”

Bast paced, watching as he scooped the pan in his office, just as she had when he did the ones in the kitchen and living room. It felt ridiculous, catering to the cat in this way, but it was also the only compromise that kept the rest of his floors clean.

“If I’m lucky--” Alex rolled his shoulders and grabbed the little baggie he’d been scooping into, ready to be done with the whole ordeal… until tomorrow at least-- “Aaron will take this up when he gets here next week.”

Next week. Alex felt giddy just saying it.

In just one week, Aaron would be there. Alex would be able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Would be able to introduce him to John in person. Hercules. Even Maria and Eliza. Maybe even Gil if the man could promise to behave.

Alex bounced on his heels after tossing everything into the trash. The glowing red numbers above the stove let him know that dinner time was fast approaching.

Well, Bast’s at least. A can of wet food delivered at precisely 5:30 and she would allow him to watch the news in peace. Any sooner and she liked to attack his socks before the program was over and quite frankly, he didn’t want to find out if there would be consequences beyond howling if he pushed it any later than that.

Compromise.

That was what living with a cat was all about, right?

Alex fetched the burgundy bowl from the other side of the kitchen, dumping out what was left of the water he’d put out during lunch before refilling it and putting it to right corner of the room. It wasn’t as fancy as Angelica’s cat fountain, but he did have to admit that keeping it fresh had seemed to help a little with Bast’s toilet habits. That and putting her food next to the table.

He’d barely put it down when he heard the knock at the door and rolled his eyes before heading to answer it. “Look, I just want to watch The Bachelorette in my pajamas tonight, not--”

Except the person at the door wasn’t John trying to convince him to go out for ‘one last hoorah.’

It wasn’t Hercules looking for more dating advice or Gil looking to pester Bast either.

“That’s quite alright, so long as you don’t mind company,” Aaron leaned against the doorframe as he said it. “Or if you do, I suppose I can find somewhere else to crash tonight.”

Alex blinked.

Tried to process.

Aaron. Aaron was standing in his doorway. Aaron who was supposed to still be in Virginia for another week. Who would definitely judge Alex for all the dishes in his sink and the laundry on the bedroom floor.

A dry chuckle broke Alex’s distraction. “I’d been joking about finding somewhere else, but--”

“No!” Alex threw open the door the rest of the way, fingers curling around Aaron’s sleeve. “Don’t you dare.”

Easy. They fit together so easy, Aaron stepping into the touch, arm coming to pull against Alex’s back, moving them together. Alex had been waiting for this for months and now that it was here--

Aaron’s lips were chapped. They were chapped and Alex didn’t care because Aaron was here and Aaron was kissing him. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

A sentiment that Bast apparently didn’t share if the sudden yelp from Aaron meant anything, and they both pulled back slightly to stare at the offending creature. Bast didn’t even bother looking ashamed, just dug her nails into Aaron’s thigh again, almost as if threatening to climb him.

“Well--” Alex couldn’t tell if Aaron was more confused or amused, but there was definitely something in his voice-- “Why hello there. That’s not a very nice way to ask for pets.”

No, no it wasn’t. It wasn’t a very nice way to introduce herself either. “I’m so sorry, she’s just…”

Calling Aaron’s gift a bitch probably wouldn’t be a great addition to this either. Not that what Alex had to say mattered, Aaron pulling back so that he could squat and scratch Bast’s neck. “Pretty thing, aren’t you? Did you sneak in here while we had the door open?” And then, to Alex-- “Cats will do that, you know. Especially if their owners abandoned them or they got lost. They know they belong in a house, so they’ll just dart in whichever one they find.”

That was sort of sad, actually. The idea of all those lost cats trying to find what they lived again, unaware that they’d been left behind. Alex rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling more and more self-conscious as the seconds dragged on. “Actually, uh, that’s Bast. She’s yours? Ours?”

“Ours?” Aaron stilled, head tilted to the side. “Pretty sure you said you hate cats.”

“Bast isn’t so bad.” It was silly how defensive he felt after a cat he’d wanted to call a bitch less than ten minutes ago. “Got a bit of a Goddess complex, but you get used to that.”

Before Alex realized what Aaron was up to the man had reached up and yanked on Alex’s sleeve, forcing Alex to squat down. “What was that for?”

“So that I can do this--” Aaron leaned forward, careful not to bother Bast as he went, and kissed Alex again. “She’s beautiful. And you’re ridiculous.”

\---

“I think you made Herc’s life.” Alex flopped across the bed, kicking off his shoes before Aaron could complain.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t only like me for the business I can bring him,” Aaron answered as dropped his bag by the dresser. “He seems like a pretty cool guy.”

Five hours. Five hours they had spent in Hercules’ apartment, Alex trying to pretend to understand why it mattered what kind of cuff Aaron’s shirt’s had. It wasn’t exactly his cup of tea, but appearances seemed to mean a lot to Aaron and watching the two of them bond had been nice at least. Even if the meeting had left Alex with the impression that Aaron might redo his wardrobe in the near future.

Aaron hummed as he stripped, and Alex relished in enjoying the lazy show, in how natural it felt already for Aaron to pad around naked before pulling out pajama pants from his drawer. His. Aaron’s. Because Aaron had a space in the dresser now. Because Aaron lived here now.

One day Alex would get used to that, but for now it had him laying there with a stupid grin on his face.

“Plan on scooching or am I using you as a pillow now?”

Alex stuck out his tongue, propping himself up on his elbow, barely moving over in the process. “I don’t know, being a pillow doesn’t sound too bad at all.”

The bed dipped as Aaron climbed into his side. “You say that now, but you’ll wake up with drool on your shirt, complaining about how bad your neck hurts.”

That was alright with Alex, so long as it meant Aaron was there beside him still. A little bit of neck pain was a small price to pay for that. A notion that earned him a long kiss when he voiced it.

A kiss that might have turned into something more if not for a loud meowing from the direction of the bedroom door. Alex groaned as he pulled away, “Maybe if we ignore her she’ll go away.”

Aaron nipped at his bottom lip, rolling Alex over onto his back so that they could resume the fun. He’d just gotten his knee situated when a loud clattered resounded, Bast letting them know just what she thought of their behavior.

“Damn cat,” Aaron grumbled, going in for another kiss before sighing at another loud yowl. “If we don’t let her in, she’s just gonna knock over a lamp.”

“Or the television.” One last lingering kiss and then Alex shoved at Aaron playfully. “You’re on top, that means you let her royal highness in.”

\---

“If you don’t calm down, you’re going to get Bast all riled up,” Aaron teased as he nudged Alex toward the kitchen table. “Why don’t you peel the potatoes while I work on the rest of this?”

“You’re the one who won’t let me lock her in the bathroom.” Not that Alex wasn’t aware how poorly that would go over, but at least it would keep her out from under their feet for a few hours. “And don’t you usually just shove these in the pot, skin and all?”

“Yes, but I need something to keep your hands busy before you decide to start washing the counters while I’m trying to make salad.”

Alex wasn’t that bad, was he? The anxiety must have shown because Aaron reached to stroke his hair. “I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one.”

“I’m just glad you met Maria and Hercules already.” They’d even helped Maria with some of her moving stuff last weekend, something that would hopefully put Aaron in Eliza’s good books as well. “Gil shouldn’t be too bad, though don’t let him drag you into any arguments about who does it better, France or America. There’s no safe answer and he’ll play the other side just to get under your skin.”

Aaron hummed as he returned to the stove. “Avoid anything dealing with France, got it. Unless Angelica is here, and then I should mention it because that’s where she did her study abroad a few years back.”

Bast butted her head against Alex’s calf, hopping up into his lap when Alex didn’t lean down to scratch behind her ears immediately. Ridiculous thing. “And John-”

“John thought it was a good idea to rub a cat’s nose in piss,” Aaron cut him off. “So I’m not too worried about him.”

And then, softer, “We’ve got this, Alex. I didn’t move five hundred miles just to be scared off by dinner with your friends.”

He was right, Alex decided, allowing himself to be comforted by Bast’s purrs. They’d already survived 500 miles between them, whatever came next would be a cake walk.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic ... too many months in the making and a gift for my favorite cat owner.


End file.
